Big Time Love Story
by Emilyjayden101
Summary: Big Time Rush is on their world tour. What will happen along the way, will they find romance, or loose everything that means the world to them.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Big Time Rush, the only characters I own are my own characters-Chloe and Jasmine**

**Prologue**

During a Big Time Rush World Tour, 2 regular girls, Chloe and Jasmine, were dating Big Time Rush stars- Kendall and Carlos. Kendall was dating Chloe, and Carlos was dating Jasmine. They were all madly in love, but had some troubles along the way. The biggest problem was that Logan and James were also in love with the girls and every time the girls were alone, they would try to prove their love, and show them they are better for them then Kendall and Carlos. Will the couples stay strong or will Logan and James break them up?

**This is my very first story. It is probably horrible, but I figured I would try, since my sister begged me to post it and try it out. So let me know what you guys think. Should I continue it?**


	2. First Day

**I do not own Big Time Rush, the only characters I own are my own characters-Chloe and Jasmine**

**Chapter 1**

The first day on tour they were all getting ready on the bus. Kendall and Carlos were bringing in the girls bags while the girls were unpacking. Everybody had their own beds and space. The couples were sad they weren't going to sleep together, since the beds are too small. Logan and James were glad that they wouldn't get their heart broken looking at the couples together. Once every one was all unpacked and set up, the bus began to move toward the first concert in San Francisco.

When they arrived in San Francisco, they decided to sight see. James followed Jasmine and Carlos toward the biggest mall in town; while Logan followed Chloe and Kendall to the Golden Gate Bridge. When Carlos went to get Jasmine a drink, James made his move. James asked Jasmine out; she said no, Carlos came back with the drinks. James had a heart broken facial expression, and Carlos asked what's wrong. Meanwhile when Chloe and Kendall were enjoying the beautiful view, Logan came up and asked Chloe for advice on how to win a girl. Chloe went with Logan to give him advice, but when she was in the middle of explaining Logan reached out and took her hand. Chloe immediately pulled away, and asked, "What are you doing?" Logan said, "I've liked you for a long time, I can't keep pretending I don't have these feelings for you." Chloe gasped, "I don't like you like that, I think of you as my big brother, now I have to get back to my BOYFRIEND Kendall." Chloe then ran off and kept the secret from Kendall, so he wouldn't kill Logan. Chloe didn't want this to ruin their best friendship, or the band.

**Please review and tell me what you thought of it. I know this is my first story, and I am not a very good writer. I apologize if it's awful. **


	3. Jasmine and Carlos

Chapter 2

Back with Jasmine, Carlos, and James

James went blank, and Jasmine saved him and said, "He can't find a beauty salon." Carlos laughed, "WOW James, there's a salon around the corner." James said "thanks", and took off toward it. Jasmine let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Carlos immediately became worried, and asked, "What was wrong?" Jasmine knew she should tell Carlos, but like Chloe, she didn't want to ruin their strong friendship or break up the band. She had to do the one thing she hated the most in the world, to lie to Carlos. Jasmine said, "It's nothing just worried about being on tour with you, I don't want to get in the way of your time with the boys or you performing to your best." Carlos pulled her into a hug and said sweetly, "Don't ever think that, I love you so much. I wouldn't be able to be away from you for one whole year. I don't care if I have less time to practice, or hanging out with the guys. As long as you're here I'm happy, you're my whole world. I wouldn't be able to do this without you." Jasmine smiled and leaned up to kiss him, he too leaned in, and they shared a romantic kiss by a water fountain. Jasmine broke the kiss and said, "I love you too, you're the best boyfriend I could ever ask for!" They shared another kiss, right when James came back brushing his hair with his new comb. When James saw the kiss he stopped, and dropped his comb. Poor James was so hurt he ran back to the tour bus and punched a wall. His final thought was, "I will get Jasmine if it's the last thing I do."


	4. Chloe and Kendall

Chapter 3

Meanwhile with Chloe and Kendall….

Chloe finally found Kendall and ran into his waiting arms. Kendall said, "I missed you, but I'm glad you and Logan have such a good relationship." Chloe winced and smiled to try to cover it up but Kendall saw through it. Kendall's face showed great concern and asked, "What's wrong? You don't look so good." Chloe said, "I'm fine, just a little worn out." Kendall then picked her up bridal style, when Chloe objected he countered with, " Chloe you look like you're about to pass out and that scares me to death, I'm carrying you back to the bus and your getting some rest whether you like it or not." Chloe signed and snuggled into Kendall, "Kenny I don't want you to wear yourself out, you have a concert tonight." Kendall smiled and shook his head, "Your more important, if something happened to you, I couldn't live with myself." Chloe blushed and was about to say something when she had a coughing fit. Kendall stopped looked down at Chloe worriedly, "Chloe are you ok?" Chloe caught her breath and choked out, "I'm fine." Half way to the tour bus, Chloe began to feel dizzy and fainted in Kendall's arms. Kendall softly shook Chloe and yelled, "Chloe, Chloe, wake up." Chloe stayed unconscious and pale which made Kendall even more worried. Kendall then started running back to the tour bus but being as careful as he could with Chloe in his arms. Kendall immediately set Chloe down on his bed, and called for help. Everyone rushed in and gasped at the sight of Chloe so pale and unconscious. Logan immediately got his medical equipment, that he takes everywhere they go, and rushed to Chloe. Logan felt Chloe's head but pulled his hand back sharply from the heat radiating off her. He took her tempetsure and shook his head, it was 101.


	5. Chloe's Sickness

Kendall gasped and held Chloe's hand begging her to wake up, "Chloe please wake up, I don't know what I'd do if you if I loosed you." Logan got mad and yelled at Kendall, "Don't talk like that; we're not going to lose her." As much as Logan hated to say it, he knew Kendall needed to hear it, "Chloe needs you to stay strong and help her through her sickness, you have to be strong for her." Kendall nodded his head, "You're right, I'm just so scared and worried." Kendall brushed Chloe's hair back, "What do you need me to do?" Logan thought about it and assigned everyone to jobs, "Carlos and Jasmine, I need you to get a cold washcloth and pillows. James, get some aspirin for when Chloe wakes up, she'll need it. Kendall keep talking to her and try to get through to her." When everyone came back with the supplies, Logan put the pillows under her head to make her head higher than the rest of her body, and the wash cloth on her forehead. Kendall kept talking to her, "Chloe, Chloe I need you to wake up, please wake up, were all worried about you." Chloe began to stir and groaned. Kendall smiled and continued, "That's it Chloe, you can do it, wake up for me." Chloe's eyelids fluttered but then closed sharply because of the bright light. Logan realized what was wrong and called for James to turn off the light, "Chloe its ok, the lights are off, please open those pretty blue eyes of yours." Kendall looked up sharply at Logan, but forgot about it when Chloe finally opened her eyes and was staring at him. Kendall let a breath of relief, "Thank God." Chloe frowned at him and squeezed his hand, "You ok Kenny?" Kendall smiled, "I'm fine, I'm more worried about you right now." Chloe smiled and said, "I'm fine, just tired." Kendall frowned at her," You're not fine Chloe, why didn't you tell me how you felt earlier, and don't deny it, I know you haven't been feeling good all day." Chloe said," I didn't want to worry you. You already had so much on your plate. I didn't want to make you worried about me on top of the tour, and tonight's concert." Kendall signed, "Baby don't ever think that, nothing is more important than you, you are my world, I wouldn't be able to live without you. Please don't ever think that again, if you're not feeling good, or something is bothering you please tell me so I can help. I don't want anything like this to happen ever again." Chloe smiled and nodded her head, "I feel really tired, can I please get some sleep?" Kendall relaxed a bit, "Okay baby, let's give her some space so she can relax and sleep, I'll be back to check on you in an hour." When Kendall didn't get an answer he got worried again, but as he looked down he realized Chloe was already asleep. He smiled and brushed her hair behind her ears and kissed her forehead, "Goodnight sweetheart, I'll be back in a bit." Kendall got up and shut the door behind him. What Kendall didn't know was Chloe was about to get a lot more sick than she already was.


End file.
